Me and Him
by Anocari
Summary: Have you ever wondered what it would be like if an every day person fell in love with a ninja turtle?
1. Chapter 1

Me and Him

CAUTION!!: THEBOOK YOU ARE ABOUT TO READ MAY CONTAIN MATERIAL THAT MAY NOT BE SUITABLE FOR SOME READERS! IF YOU ARE NOT ACCUSTOMES TO T.S. THEN YOU SHOULD NOT READ THIS BOOK! SOME OF THE MATERIAL WILL CONTAIN CRUDE HUMOR AND SLIGHT LANGUAGE, SO PLEASE, REFRAIN ANY CHILDREN UNDER THE AGE OF 13 FROM READING THIS BOOK! MOST IMPORTANT, IF YOU ARE A NON-BELIEVER THEN IMMEDIATELY PUT THIS BOOK DOWN! THANKYOU.

CHAPTER 1: GOOD NEWS

It was Monday, April 13th, just another ordinary school day. I had been going to my new school for about 8 months now, and I had lots of new friends. One of which would change my life forever, but I didn't know that yet.

" Finally! Recess!" I shouted as I walked to the big gym that was located just right next to the old small gym. My friends were walking next to me, and they all agreed that it had, infact been a long day so far. "Yeah, I've been ready for some freedom around this stinking school!" Jessica agreed with enthusiasm.

"Yeah, and we only get, what, like ten minutes before it's back to the paperwork and books?" Alysa complained.

"Well, besides eating lunch, pretty much." I confirmed.

Jessica sighed and pouted a bit. "too bad Leo can't come today, he's in New York. Hey jess, that reminds me!"

"Huh, what?" I asked sort of anxiously as I sat down on one of the benches in the gym next to some of my friends.

She hopped up and down on her toes, "Guess what!?"

I leaned in towards her, "What!?"

She giggled a bit, "he said yes!!"

It took me a minute to realize what she meant, but when I did, my heart nearly skipped a beat. "He did!?"

She nodded her head furiously, "Yeah! He wants to meet you tonight!"

"Tonight!?"

"Yeah! I told him all aobut you and he thinks you're great!"

I felt as giddy as a preppy little school girl. "Wait, so you told him how I'm an alien, right?"

"Of course I did!"

I put my hands up to my mouth, "Oooh! I'm so excited! What time?!"

"He said like 9:30, and you don't have to dress up, after all you can't really go anywhere fancy."

"Ha ha, yeah I know right?" I got up and hugged Jessica. "Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"Anything for an almost sister!"

"That's right! We're gonna` be sisters!" Happiness brimmed inside of me.

We both jumped up and down.

"I can't wait!"

I paced back and forth in my room, worrying about the one thing I thought I wouldn't have to worry about. What to wear. I knew this wasn't formal, but still, I was going on a date with my favorite ninja turtle. So how could I not be worried?

I glanced at the clock nervously. It was 8:34, and I only had just under an hour. Quickly, I walked to my closet and skimmed through it for the 9th time in the last ten minutes. Infuriated by my own self-conciousness, I opened the door and went out to the laundry room. I was delighted to see my favorite pair of slightly bleached blue jeans and my sister's black v-neck hoodie hanging there like a miracle.

Quickly, I snatched them and walked silently back to my room. I picked out a green shirt to wear under the hoodie and slipped my jeans on. It was a good thing I had done my hair already, otherwise it would have taken me hours to straighten it.

By now, I was waiting nervously on my bed, drawing little pictures to pass time. My heart was pumping now, and I only had 15 minutes left till he got there.

I took a deep breath, "OK girl, get a hold of yourself. Everything is going to be _great_. He already said he thought you were great, so there's absolutely nothing to be worried about. I smiled a pathetic smile to myself. "Oh who am I kidding? I have every right to be worried, I mean really. He's a flipping ninja turtle!"

I jumped when the phone rang. I answered it with shaky hands. "H-hello?"

"Hey, it's jess! You nervous yet?"

I chuckled to myself. "Hah, are you kidding me! Just thinking about it makes my heart pump!"

"Ha ha. Well get ready , because he's on his way now."

The phone clicked off as a million butterflies fluttered around in my stomach like a tornado. I felt my face get hot as I danced around my room nervously. I took another quick glance at the clock. I read 9:29, only one minute left till the night that would change my life forever.

I swallowed nervously as I watched the clock nervously. Right when the clock turned to 9:30, I heard a tap on the window, and I nearly fainted right then and there.

CHAPTER 2: MEETING

I stood, frozen in the middle of my room, staring at the window. I immediately thought to myself as I caught myself just standing there, "What are you doing? Just go to the window and open the curtain!"

I hit myself on the head a couple times, "Stupid, stupid! Don't freak out now! He's waiting for you!"

Suddenly, I felt myself moving forward towards the window. I hesitated for a quick moment, and before I could change my mind, I pulled back the curtain.

There he stood, looking almost as nervous as me. That made me feel better, but my heart still stopped for a moment as I quit breathing.

A shy smile spread across his face as he waved a little hi. I felt my face get hot as I blushed. I never realized how _handsome_ he would be in person, especially when he smiled.

As soon as I snapped out of la la land and all feeling returned to my limbs, I fumbled quickly to open the window. My heart was thumping as he helped me climb out.


	2. Chapter 2

I stood, frozen in the middle of my room, staring at the window. I immediately thought to myself as I caught myself just standing there, "_What are you doing? Just go to the window and open the curtain!"_

I hit myself on the head a couple of times, "_Stupid, stupid! Don't freak out now! He's waiting for you!"_

Suddenly I felt myself moving forward towards the window. I hesitated for a quick moment, and before I could change my mind, I pulled back the curtain.

There he stood, looking almost as nervous as me. That made me feel better, but my heart still stopped for a moment as I quit breathing.

A shy smile spread across his face as he waved a little hi I felt my face go hot as I blushed. I never realized how _handsome_ He would be in person, especially when he smiled…

As soon as I snapped out of La La Land and all feeling returned to my limbs, I fumbled quickly to open the window. My heart was thumping as he helped me out. I searched through my brain for words to say.

"Thank you. . ." I was finally able to stutter out.

He smiled warmly at me, which probably made me blush again, "You're welcome. So, you're the Jessica, er, Ancoari I've been hearing so much about lately?

I was surprised that he had used my alien name. Usually people just called me by my human name by habit.

I had to snap myself out of my trance again to answer him, "Oh, yeah. The one and only, and you're, obviously, Donatello."

He chuckled a bit, "The one and only."

I smiled without thinking, "So , um, what do you have planned for us tonight?" I tried to ask casually.

Before he could answer, I remembered something. I couldn't go in my human body! What was I thinking?

"Wait, hold that thought. Jessica told you how I'm an alien and all that, right?"

He nodded, "Of course."

"Well, this isn't exactly my alien body, so unless I leave this body here, my human parents will freak out." I noticed I was fiddling with my fingers, "So, could you just hold on a second?"

He smiled, "Take your time."

Quickly, I stepped back in the window and closed the curtain. I changed into pajamas and laid in my bed. Then, I raised my arms and concentrated on changing.

Slowly, my alien body submerged from my human one, and, boy, did it feel nice to be out of that body. I tucked the unconscious body into the covers and headed back out the window.

He stared at me in almost and awe as I stood in front of him once again, "Wow. . ."

I tried not to smile, "What. . .?"

He looked me up and down, "You're just. . .so. . .so beautiful. . ."

I felt my heart leap, ". . .Thank you. . ."

He stood up straight and looked me in the eyes, "So, shall we go?"

"Sure, are we just going to walk?" I looked around for some sort of transportation.

He smirked, "That's unless you don't want to drive?" He pointed his thumb behind him.

A couple houses down sat a sleek, red motorcycle that I recognized right away, "It's the. . ."

He laughed a small laugh, "Yeah, I got Raph to let me borrow the shell-cycle for this very special occasion. It wasn't easy, believe me, but I got him to say yes.

I raised my eyebrows, "Wow, I never thought Raph could actually be _nice._"

"Well, that's just because you haven't gotten to know him all the way. He's not always his 'charming' self."

I chuckled a bit at his remark, "Okay, let's go. I'm itching to ride on that."

He smiled, "I thought you would be."

All of a sudden he picked me up on his back, "Hold on!"

I gulped and held on tight as he leaped quickly to the bike. I squeezed my eyes shut as I felt my stomach drop, and was relieved when I felt my feet hit the ground, "Okay, warn me next time you decide to do that."

". . Ha, ha, sorry. ." He said as he helped me on the bike and handed me a helmet, "Safety first."

I smiled, "Of course."

He got in front of me and I willingly wrapped my arms around him. It was funny, though. His shell wasn't as uncomfortable as I thought it would be, and his skin was cool and soft.

I jumped as the shell-cycle roared to life.

He looked back at me and smiled, "Ready?"

I smiled back at him and tightened my hold on him, "Ready."


	3. Chapter 3

I felt a wave of pure adrenaline race through me as the cycle sped through the streets. I squeezed my eyes shut as my stomach lurched backwards. It took me a minute to get used to the feeling, but eventually I was fine.

I opened my eyes and looked at the figures that zoomed by us, "So, where exactly are we going?"

"The airport."

"The airport? What? Why are we going to the airport?" I was very confused.

He chucked, "You'll see, and don't worry, Jessica has everything under control if you don't get back in time."

"Wait, wait, what? We're actually flying somewhere?"

"Well we can't very well ride this bike there and back in time"

"Come on, you have to tell me where we're going!" I pleaded.

"He looked back at me slightly, "Sorry, my lips are sealed."

I thought to myself, "_Stubborn…but I like it."_ I giggled at the thought.

"What's so funny?" He asked suspiciously.

I just smiled, "Oh. . .nothing. . ."

. . .

"_Boarding now, 10:15 to Orlando, Florida."_ The intercom said as we hid to avoid people spotting us. I felt kind of special, hiding in the shadows with an actual ninja. I smiled to myself as the thought came to mind.

"Well, now you know, that's our plane." He said casually.

I shook my head, "Wait. . .you mean. . .?"

"Yep, we're going to Orlando, Florida in the middle of the night. I had to sleep all day to get ready for this."

I was surprised that he was going to such lengths on a first date. Going all the way to Orlando? Either he did this all the time, or he really liked me. I was hoping it was the second one.

He smiled at me as I wondered off in thought again, "You like doing that a lot, don't you?"

I snapped out of thought and quickly looked to him, "Huh? Doing what?"

"Wandering off in your own little world."

I felt my cheeks go hot, "Oh...uh...yeah. Ha, ha. I guess I've always done that…"

He chuckled, "It's nothing to be ashamed of. I do it all the time too, but you probably already figured that since you 'know everything about me'."

My cheeks were still hot as I laughed at his remark, "Yeah, well you are the nerd of the family."

He made a face, "And proud of it."

We both laughed for a moment before he looked back to me, "Come on, we'll go out the back and hide in the luggage compartment of the plane."

The luggage compartment? Was he crazy?

He must have seen the dumb look on my face because he looked like he was about to burst out laughing, "Don't worry, I made sure that this was one of the planes that has an actual _room_ for its luggage."

"How did you plan this all in one day?" I gave him a sarcastic look.

He sighed, "Come on, we won't make it on the plane is we stay here any longer." He paused to smirk at me for a moment, "Oh, and, here's your heads up, I'm carrying you there."

Before I could object, he lifted me onto his back and I held on for dear life. Quickly, he ran out of a cargo exit and around to the loading dock of three large planes. He pointed his finger to the blue and white one, "There it is, are you ready to go to Florida?"

"Uh-huh..." I managed to squeeze out in between my stomach flopping and my head spinning.

He looked back at me and smiled, "Okay, then, let's go."

. . .

"Come on, let me see!" I complained as I tugged on the blind fold wrapped around my eyes.

"Hey, no peeking. Plus, if I let you see now, it will ruin the real surprise."

On the plane ride there we had gotten to know a lot more about each other. Our likes, our dislikes, just the basic things. We were surprised to see how many things we had in common. We both hate it when annoying siblings distract us from work, we're both good with big words, we're both kind of neat-freaks, we both love the study of dinosaurs and the ocean, and much, much more. It was kind of nice having someone who understood me so well. We were actually starting to feel a big connection now that we had learned more about each other, and I was anxious to see where the rest of this date would take us. Ever since I laid eyes on him my stomach had butterflies fluttering and my heart was beating so fast I was afraid I was going to have a heart attack. I really hoped that this would go well.

"Can I take this thing off now?" I pleaded.

"Not yet, just a little bit further, okay/"

I sighed, "Okay, okay."

Suddenly, we stopped, "Alright, you can look now." He let go of the hand he had a hold of to guide me and took the blind fold off my face.

I gasped in amazement as I looked straight into a pool of glittering stars that reflected off the water. It was a large waning moon that night, so it looked almost full, making the sight even more beautiful. It, too, shone off the clear water of the ocean.

"Wow. . .It's so. . . beautiful. . ."

"Amazing isn't it? I come to this overhang every time I'm down here. I miss it sometimes because I never really have time to come down here," He paused, "but, now I have something else that can take its place. After all, it's surely just as beautiful as this sight to see…"

I couldn't help but smile as he looked straight into my eyes. Jessica had told me that he had never dated _anyone_ before, but it seemed like he had done this a million times over. My heart was thumping and the butterflies kept fluttering on, making me even more nervous by the second. Though, as I looked into his eyes, I felt contentment, feeling right with him.

We both sat down on the edge of the overhang, still staring into each other's eyes. I looked down at my hands and back up to him, "I wish… every moment could be spent like this."

He smiled and took my hand in his, "So far, every moment I've spent with you has been like this moment."

My heart thumped in my chest as he stared longingly into my eyes. I couldn't help but be drawn in to him, the way he looked at me with such passion in his eyes, and slowly, I moved in closer. Could I have been right about how much he liked me? Were we really falling so fast for each other? He put one hand up to my cheek as we both came closer to each other, and right before our lips met, I shied away and laid my head on his shoulder. I couldn't do it, not yet…I wrapped my arms around him in a hug, and, in return, he did the same. I felt him lay his head on top of mine, and I fell asleep in his arms, knowing that I was truly and undoubtedly in love with Donatello Yoshi.


End file.
